What Power can do
by Senge
Summary: The second story to A new Stanger has come. Hina and Raven come back to see there friends, but the find out that Trigon had left after his death.I would love to hear your thoughts of the story, so please send reviews. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The teen titans were not created by me, they were created by the makes of Cartoon Network.

Thank You

The Return of Power

The teen titans were in big trouble this time. Plazmeus had broken out with the help of Slade and his robots and they were tearing up the city. Beast boy was thrown into the ground while Robin was thrown into a building. Cyborge blasted his canon at the beast but it just shot right through him. Stairfire was pelting him with stair bolts from above.

Nothing seemed to be working, Plazmeus was getting to strong. Soon all four titans were on the ground as Plazmeus stood above them about to give them the final blow when a black familiar spell grasped Plazmeus. There was a flash of silver as all of Plazmeus's limbs feel the ground with a splat. Plazmeus fell and hit the ground and turn back into his true form.

Just as the titans got up they saw two friends they have not seen in about a year. There stood Raven and Hina, with the black spell still around Ravens hands and Hina with his sword in his hand.

"Long time no see" Hina said with a smile as he sheathed his sword. "Raven, Hina great to see you". Robin said as he came to greet them. "Ohhhhh it's been too long" Stairfire said as she greeted Hina with a strong huge. Hina thought his back broke. "Nice to see you …again to Stairfire". He gasped and she let go of him

They all went back to the tower and gathered in the living room. "So how is Azorath coming along". Robin asked as he sat next to them. "Its coming great, me and Raven are starting to rebuild but its taking longer then expected". Hina answered and he looked around the place. "Rebuilding a city is tough work". Raven said as sat down next to Hina. "So what brings you here". Beast Boy asked. "Just to see our old friends again, it's been what about a year since we parted". Hina said.

They all thought back to what happen a year ago, with the return of Trigon and how close there were to failing. "Well it is nice to see you again, and thanks for the save today". "Well we saw you were in trouble, it was the lest we can do really". Hina laughed. So for the rest of that day they all were getting caught up with the year they were apart. They ate snakes and had a fun time. Then around 8 or so the alarm sounded. Robin went to the computer and saw that it was Slade.

"He broke out a few mouths ago" He explained to Hina. "This is the first time he has shown up. Want to come help us". Hina nodded. "I have nothing else to do". So they all left the tower and headed to a bank. "That's strange, Slades not the type to seal from a bank". Raven said. "Why do I have a feeling that this is not going to turn out as we think its going to turn out"? Hina told him self.

They all left the tower and headed to the bank. They arrived as they say a dark figure bust through the bank's doors. Hina and Raven flew as him and the rest of the titans chased him in the car. The figure threw something behind him and hit the car sending up in the air and crashing down on Raven and Hina. They all hit the ground with a crash as Hina looked up to see Slade staring down at him.

"Well, well well, long time no see Hina. Nice to see you of all people, the only man to have put me in a cellar". Hina stood up picking up Raven as he did so and brushing soot off of her.

"Believe me Slade if it was my choice a cellar would seem like heave to you, your kind doses not deserve the right to live on this planet". "Hina, take it easy remember who we are. We don't kill, but the does me we can't beat him senseless". Raven shot at Slade. "Yeah" the rest of the titans said as they all stood up out of the ruble.

"My my, aren't we all a team. So you think you can beat me up know". "Your just a robber now Slade, nothing more then an easy target for the Titans. Catching robbers is like a warm up for us". Beast boy said. "You think I was robbing the bank do you". "Well what else could you do"? Cyborge said. "Why getting this". Slade said as he held up a red ruby. Just as he did Hina's right are began to shake in pain. He graphed it as spicks shot out of it.

"Hina—". "Raven get back, how did you find out about the ruby's Slade" he sneered as he tried to control his arm. "Easy, I learn what you said to the Titans, and knew that the power would be some where on earth". "Hina what is that ruby". Robin asked. "Call it a piece of Trigon's power. I said that when a form dies the soul goes to ether hell or heave while the power stays on earth. What he holds in his hands is the power that Trigon once had". "And it looks as though you still hold all his powers". Slade laughed at Hina.

"Slade what are you thinking, tapering with Trigon's power is foolish and idiotic. It's too great for you to handle". "I think I can handle it just fine, dealing with power is my specialty" Slade said as he looked at the ruby. "NOT THAT POWER" Hina said as his voice became dark. He was now trying with all his might to keep him self from attacking Slade, dark thoughts crossed his mind.

The blood of men, death every where, he could no get it out of his mind. "You have no idea what you hold in your hand" Hina said trying to get back is original tone of voice. "That power was only made for Trigon, only he can control it. If you try to gather all the ruby's up they will destroy you. That power is too great for a mortal or any creature for that matter to control". Hina said, His arm still growing more violent. "Just grab his neck and rip it out. A man like him deserves it" A voice told him." Slade get ride of that ruby, if you don't want to die a death worse then what hell could ever come up with get ride of it"." No no I don't think so, see what Trigon and having is power at my hands is too great to give up". And with that Slade turned and left. The titans wanted to go after him but Hina held up a hand. "Stop, let him go, he only has on Ruby, but with that one ruby no telling what it can do". And he let go of his arm as the violent shaking had stopped, and the spikes had sank back down into his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Tirgon's Past

Back at the tower Hina and the others sat in the living room. All of the Titans including Raven were wondering what was going on. "Hina what do you mean. You killed Trigon, you sent him back to hell". Robin questioned" How on earth can his power not be gone to". Hina sighed, "Normally you are right Robin, when some one that has power dies, normally the power would disappear because it no longer has a host to live in. With Trigon its different, Trigon made his powers from the darkness and wickedness of other souls. No one really knows how he got his power but legend tells that he was once an Azearthen."

"If I remember correctly it is believe he was the first person to create eternal life". "That's impossible Hina, you know that. An eternal life can not be done, it has been proven that it can not be done" Raven cut in. "You are right Raven it has been proven that it can not be done but that fact was not proven in the ways of darkness". Hina said with silence to follow.

Hina then stated again" Because of that fact Trigon work in the Dark Arts he work will any kind of dark spell. Spell after spell he went through, never finding any answers. Then he found what he was looking for after 10 years of searching, Hell. Trigon learned of what happens after we die. Like I said rotten souls go to hell and Trigon knew he could use this to his advantage. By traveling to hell, which to this day we still don't know how he did it he learn that even in hell the souls were still life. Trigon wanted that life and he new what he had to do to get it". Raven gasped knowing what he was going to say next. "Yes he ate the demons of hell". The Titans fell silent, not a breath could be heard. The though of being eat like that was freighting.

"That is how Trigon got the power of eternal life. As he became the leader of hell or the God if you might want to call it, he ate so many souls, so many demons that he didn't have to eat any more to gain eternal life". Raven and the other were surprised of how one normal person could turn out like this. "But that's not where the story ends; you see there is great power that he once had remember. Having eternal life dose not make you invincible, each life can still die with a sword in the heart."

"Trigon new this at once, people would grow jealous of his power and would want to kill him for it. Trigon started to look at all the dark spells that he learn over his life, but while studying he found out not only eating the souls gave him eternal life but it gave him power. All the rottenness and wickedness that he ate made him powerful. The evil with in those souls sank into his heart. The wickedness changed his mind and body. He became the Trigon that we once saw. He had all the power of darkness, pain, destruction, sadness, he had all of it. He could command any dark power that was out there, ever the darkness with every one". Hina said

The Titans new this very well because when the face Trigon the first time they had to fight the darkness with in them selves. "So you see when I killed him this power was so powerful that it could take its own form. Slade found out about it some how and know he is out to get it. That ruby he had was only a little bit of Trigon's power; there are about 5 others like it". "What is Slade planning on doing when he gets all the rubies"? Beast boy asked. "Will he become the new Trigon" Cyborge asked.

"No, he will most defiantly not become a new Trigon. The only thing good about Trigon was that he was smart. Eating all those souls could do a lot of damage to you. He took precautions, spells and all. He new what he was doing because of his studies of darkness and learned how it works. Slade thinks that if he just eats the rubies he will become all powerful. The power and the demons that inhabit those rubies would take control of him". "What would happen"? Stairfire asked. "Your talking about an endless supply of demons that could project there power any time they want. The deaths they would cause. Those demons have the power of time and space, darkness and wickedness. They earth would not be the only thing on the line here; the entire universe would be at risk. Those ruby's will destroy everything that's in there way".

The titans were pondering and what to do. "Can we destroy them" Robin asked. "No, the power is too great but I can have them sent into portal of Dormant. It's a world between worlds, only one way in and no way out. No power can be cast in there. That's a perfect place to put them". "But where are they, Slade found one some how but where are the other 5" beast boy said. "Somewhere in the city I gather, when I killed him they must have spread through out the city hiding them selves". Hina said.

The titans talk about it for about another hour and then Hina told them to get off and rest. "It's late and we need our energy for tomorrow if we are going to search for these rubies". They all agreed and left. Know only Raven and Hina were left in the room. "Hina—"Raven said quietly as they began to walk toward there rooms. "Not to worry raven, not to worry we will get those ruby's and make sure no one can use them" Hina said as he place and arm around her. "I am not worried about that, I am worried about you. What happened today, your arm, your voice, what happened"? "It seems as though Trigon's power are still in me. The marks on my arm are still there even though they faded away. That piece was probably familiar with me and that was the reaction". "Hina you looked as though you were becoming the man I saw when you fought Trigon.

"Not to worry, that man is long gone Raven, but you be careful to, remember you're his daughter you might have a reaction like I did today". They came to the rooms and Hina followed Raven into her old room. He looked around and saw that nothing had changed, a little dusty thou. "Hina do you think we should just leave and have the titans take care of everything. There is no telling what will happen with us if we come in contact with those rubies". Raven said as she sat on the bed.

"I not sure that is wise Raven". Hina said as sat down next to her. "There is no telling what the rubies will do to them if they come into contact with them. We need to help them, no matter what the cost. We can go back home but if something happens----". "Azerath will be destroyed". Raven finished. "Yeah" They were both silent. Then Hina face her. "You have nothing to worry about Raven, I will make sure your safe and sound ok" Raven then grasped him around the waste and put her face into his chest. "I am not worried about me I am worried about you. I don't want you to die Hina or become that monster". Hina hugged her. He didn't say anything, they just sat there and waiting for dawn to approach, and for a new day to start.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reaction

Hina woke up around 4 that morning. Some how Raven and him had made there way on to the ground at the end of her bed. Hina looked down to see Raven snuggling her head in his lap. He smile as he place a hand on her head and rubbed it. He, himself, could not admit that he was frightened. What had happened to him was scary blood, death, chaos had flashed in his mind. The worsted of it was that he liked it.

He had no idea why he liked it, he new that he shouldn't have, he knew that that was not him. He kept on telling him self that it was the powers that Trigon had bestowed on him that did it. But whatever it was, Hina new that he had no control over it.

Hina then slowly moved Raven's head and stood up. He then bent down and picked her up very gently. He walked over to the side of the bed and moved the covers. He then placed her down and moved the covers back on top of her. He listened to her breath, it was calm and peaceful. He wiped some hair out of her face as he stared down at her.

" It's hard to believe you had a demon for a father, with a face as enchanting as an angles" he said quietly. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room in silence.

As he walked into the hall way that lead to the exit of the tower Hina stop it was still dark out. He could see the sun was close to rising. Even if it was dark out, the sky was in a dazzling blue as he left the tower. He walked up to the shore of the sea and looked out to it. "Why dose evil exits. Why would people want to end something so beautiful"? He told himself.

"Because there are to sides to a coin, dark and light". A voice said behind him. Hina turned to see Slade on top of a rock. "What are you doing here" Hina said calmly. "Pretty stupid to come up on to the home of your enemy". "I am not here to attack, I am merely here for you" Slade said. "Why, what is it that you could ever want from me". "I don't want anything from you Hina; I wanted to talk with you and the mistake you have made".

"What mistake. What are you talking about"? Hina said with a confused look on his face. "Well I would not call it a mistake really, more of a hold up". "What are you talking about" Hina answered him know getting a little annoyed. "Well lets put it this way—". Slade said as he quickly jumped off the rock and shot toward Hina with lighting speed. He graphed his hand and then pulled out the red ruby of Trigon.

Slade then place it in his hand. Hina, who was to slow to miss Slade, felt pain rush up his arm. Red lighting shocked him, he yelled in pain as Slade jumped away. The spicks rose out of his arms as his nails grew long and blood red. Then the ruby sank in to his hand and the pain and lighting disappeared. The spikes returned into his arm and his nail's shrunk back to there normal size.

Hina then hit the ground in a cold sweat, breathing hard. "Just as I thought" Slade said. "You are the rightful heir to the power of Trigon". Slade said with a happy tone. Hina couldn't say anything, he was completely out of energy, it felt as though he had just been strucked by lighting.

"You see Hina, I found out that the power of Trigon must be past down to the wielder who killed the power's host, in this case Trigon. You are the heir to his great power Hina; you must take on his role". Slade said. "Yeah…. And what if I…..don't want...to" Hina breathed, still grasping his arm. "Sorry to say Hina but you have no choice, that is if you don't want to end time to come". "What" Hina said wincing? "Like I said before, there are to sides to a coin, Dark and Light. One can not exits with out the other, they must be balanced and they must be as one. You killed Trigon, the heart of darkness, and therefore you killed darkness, and the balance has been thrown off. With the balance thrown off, it break the power of time and space. One year has gone by but it takes a while for a body a big as darkness to die off. We probably have only a few more days. You must take the role of the new heart of darkness, the new Trigon".

Hina did not believe what he was hearing. "Your…Lying that can't...be true". He said as he was starting to stand up, still clenching his arm. "Oh but it is, you saw it your self Hina, the ruby chose you as its master. But not to worry you see, like I said the host must die for the power to be passed on. Be sure to know that your head will be mine once you have all six".

"Your lying, how can I be the heart of darkness" Hina said with more anger. "Because you killed Trigon, you threw him back into the pits of hell, you take his place". Slade said as he came right up to Hina's face. "And don't worry about little Raven, I am sure I can make some use for her, for my pleasure that is". Slade knowing that Raven was Hina's biggest concern.

But this was a mistake on Slade's part because just as he finished Hina shot a punch right into his chest. Slade shot back and crashed into the rocks. Slade rose and saw Hina standing over him, eyes red and his right hand with spikes. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high in the air.

"Don't you dare try anything with her. If you do, hell wouldn't match the torcher I will give you". And he threw him off into more jagged rocks. Most of Slade's armor was ripped off him just after these two throws. "Get out of here Slade". Hina said in his evil tone. Then Slade started laughing, "You see you are the new heart Hina, you have no choice. Get the 5 other rubies so that I may have that power". He laughed as he stood up "The end of the world is coming ether way you look at it". And he jumped off and over what ever was left of the rocks.

Hina staggered for a moment and then he went back to normal. He looked at his right hand, at the spot the ruby had sunk into. "If what he was say is true…" Hina said as made his right hand into a fist. "I have to keep this a secret from the others. This will only cause more stress on the titans and Raven's lives" Hina said to himself. "I have to keep this a secret".


	4. Chapter 4

The Rubies

The Rubies

Hina had walked back into the tower. He sat in the living room as he started to make breakfast for every one. About an hour later all the titans had come in. They were all very happy to see that breakfast was made and they began to eat. After they were done they started to talk about where the rubies would be.

"Well look at the bank, for some reason the bank was a place to hide for one ruby" beast boy said. "You are right on that" Raven said as she sat next to Hina. "It looks as thou the rubies chose places that we could never even think of looking. They could be in a jewelry store for all we know" Hina said.

"Is there any way we could trace these down Hina, there must be some way" Robin asked. "Well I could try and sense where they might be.." Hina said looking at his right hand. Yes it would be completely easy for him to sense the other rubies with the one that was in him.

"Hina.." Raven said as she poked him in the arm. "You alright" she said with a smile? "Hmm oh yeah, just so much is happening so fast. Yeah Robin I can probably sense them in the city. Something that dark and powerful has to give off some type of wave" Hina said. "But I do believe that one ruby would be in the site where Trigon came out from, I am almost sure there should be one there, so let's head there first". The titans agreed and they set out.

It was only a 10 minute ride but they came to the site where Trigon had come up twice. Time had already taken it course on the place. Grass and plants could be seen growing in the ruble. "Its hard to see that time could ever touch something so evil". Hina said to the others. They began to look around. They lifted up rocks and boulders. Then Hina felt his arm twitch as he came to a statue of Raven. He looked up at this and saws a red light on her forehead.

"I think I found it" Hina called to the others. They joined with him and he pointed it out. Then Robin jumped up to the forehead and reached to grasp it. "Wait" Hina called up to him. "There is no telling what it will do to you if you touch it". Hina then said a spell and a black aura appeared around his hand. "There that should make sure that you do not touch the ruby". Hina said

Robin then reached out and graphed the stone with his hand. It was small and light. He jumped down and all the titans looked down at it. "This, this little thing is the source of power that Hina is so frighten of". Beast Boy said as he looked down at it. Hina was a good few yards away, as he looked at them all gather. "What am I going to do with it" Hina told him self. "I can't touch it, and I can't go near it". Raven came over to him and touched his arm. "You alight, even since this morning you been kinda off". "Just I don't know what to do with it Raven. We have one but that all and I can go near it".

"Why not put this ruby in the portal like you were planning to do with all of them". "I can't do that Raven, all the 6 have to go into the portal as one. If I have just one or two in there they will still have a link to this world with the ones that remain here". Hina looked away from her and sighed. "Even when he is dead, I still have him haunting me". Hina said to him self. Raven looked over at the other Titans and saw they were talking about the ruby, to distract on what was going with them. She turned and grabbed Hina's hand and turned him around. She then cam up and kissed him. The kiss was only a few seconds but it made Hina feel much better then what he was feeling.

Raven pulled away and stared up into his eyes. "We are in this together ok". She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. Hina graphed her hand and smiled back. "I know, thank you".

"What are you two doing"? Beast Boy laughed. Hinalooked up at him and shook his head. "Nothing of your concern". Hina then took a bag from his pocket. "I thought we would need this". He threw the bag to Robin. "Put it in there. It should be safe". Robin did so and once he placed the ruby in the bag the air around them seemed to become clear. "What was that"? Cyborge said. "The bag was designed to hide power from the world. We can know look for the other one with out having to running into the same ones over again".

Then very steadily Hina made his way up to Robin and noticed that he didn't get the same reaction as before. "That's good; it will make all the other gathers easier for me". They all walked out of the ruble and up on to the street.

"So where to know Hina, I mean where else would these rubies try and hide. One hides in a bank and one here. That leaves four more left". Robin said. Hina tied the rope to his belt once more and thought. "They traveled to places to where we would least find them. Where else would the other four--". Just then there was a long beep and the ground under near Hina's feet exploded. "HINA" Raven cried as smoke from the explosion blew around them.

"You know I hate it when I have to fight cowered like you". Hina said with a happy tone in his voice. The smoke then very slowly cleared as Hina had his sword drawn and Slade a sword of his connected with Hina's. "You messed with the wrong sword's men Slade.


End file.
